User talk:Proudhug
View my Talk archives here. U.S. Presidents The IP, 75.57.197.186, who you asked why he deleted the list of Presidents has the same ISP as the IP I blocked yesterday for the same offense. (75.57.197.186). Probably the same person. ---CWY2190talk 02:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for noticing this. Subsequent occurances with the same ISP will be blocked. --Proudhug 02:40, 19 May 2007 (UTC) 72.136.104.254 Perchance thou smiteth vandal? Funny thing is, I could swear I read this exact example of vandalism before... same dude striking from another place? – Blue Rook 00:33, 4 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Deege515 has it covered. --Proudhug 03:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) 68.108.218.180 It appeared to me that this user was criticizing the fact that Tony survived, but Curtis died, which led me to interpret it as vandalism. --Deege515 06:17, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I thought the edit was a little naive, but probably in good faith. The user's previous edits seemed the same way. I think this behavior deserves at least a warning before banishment, but it's possible it was deliberate vandalism. We'll see if it persists. --Proudhug 13:23, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :: And it seems it did! --Proudhug 16:42, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Protocol Page? Proudhug... should there be a page for Protocols? We could have a level, not dissimilar to the DHS advisory system. As each day goes by or each situation arises, we could adjust the system. The level could be viewed on a sidebar on each page, or just the Sit Room, Main Page, etc. What do you think? Here is a preview of the protocol page. We can always delete it later. We can also adjust the levels on the list. PROTOCOLS are the policies we have in place at Wiki 24. * Level One: All Infractions Yield Permanent Ban * Level Two: All Spoilers/Vandalism Yield Permanent Ban, Other Infractions Dealt With on Individual Basis * Level Three: All Spoilers Yield Permanent Ban, Vandalism Yields Temporary Ban, Other Infractions Dealt With on Individual Basis * Level Four: All Spoilers Yield Temporary Ban, Vandalism/Other Infractions Receive First Offense Warning, Later Dealt on Individual Basis * Level Five: All Rule Infractions Dealt With on Individual Basis : I'm afraid I don't understand what it is you're proposing. Are you suggesting that sometimes we're more rigid with our rule enforcement than others? If so, I don't see what would affect the changes in Levels. Isn't it best to be consistent with punishments, rather than have it be dependant on a Level system? --Proudhug 21:53, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :: Before Day 6, we had a notice go up saying that anybody with spoilers would be permanently banned, no questions asked. If this has always been our policy, it just wasn't very clear and it wasn't posted anywhere obvious. Otherwise, we could do this so that everybody knows what the consequences are of their actions. --BauerJ24 01:58, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : Well, before S5 started, the site was still quite new and our base of editors was extremely small. The site caught on during S5 and it wasn't until filming of S6 started that spoiler postings became a problem. It was then that most of us agreed that we needed to dissuade people from doing this, so the main page spoiler notice was posted. So far it's worked quite well, as we rarely get people posting spoilers. I hadn't figured we'd change the notice, since S7 will presumably start filming in a few months. But, I'm still confused about what's being proposed, though. --Proudhug 04:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :: This would just be an easier way for people to see what the consequences are of their actions. I proposed this thinking that sometimes we were more strict than others, depending on the period we are in the season or offseason. If we had this, people could look on the side of the screen and see what our level of security is. --BauerJ24 02:04, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Well, spoilers during the off-season are no different than spoilers during the regular season. We've been operating under a zero tolerance mandate, which I fully support. Even minor spoilers can severly ruin someone's enjoyment of the show. Besides, it seems pretty silly to post the consequences for things as some sort of guide for vandals and spoilers. Someone looking at the chart might think, "Oh, right now spoilers only result in a one week ban. I can handle that." If someone has malicious intent beforehand, they're not a welcome member of this community. I think the consequences should be consistent no matter the time of year or situation. --Proudhug 20:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Hi there Proudhug.. I'm a huge fan of 24, and I'm currently updating IMDB's 24 list.. (They had some errors on their page.. I really admire your work with 24, however I do have some questions. Regarding episode 16 of season 6 you've got two actors: Anthony Michael Jones & Bob Morrisey, did you find out what character these two are playing??? Or where they simply just "Cabinet Members" like the ones played by Brenda Wehle and Joseph Hacker.. Also, do you colaborate with people from Fox Entertainment or even contacted writers/producers of the show during your work? I also enjoy that you're not involving any spoilers at all.. Since this is not a "spoiler" page, but you try to keep the site as professional as possible, and I admire that. Let me know if you find out what characters these are playing so that I can change them on IMDB's site. : Welcome to the site and thanks for the kind words. I'm afraid I don't have an answer for your first question, as I don't have the episode recorded and I didn't create the page. Why not post your question on the Talk page for that episode and see if anyone else knows. To be honest, I think people are waiting for IMDb's update before adding it here! Yikes, it's a cyclical nightmare. Be sure to check back, as I'm sure someone will have an answer soon. Otherwise, you might have to look for another source. : To answer your second question, no we're not associated with Fox or anyone working on the show. There's a note on the main page at the very bottom. It'd be awesome if some of the creative team visited the site, but if they have, they've never given any indication. : Thanks also for the comment about our spoiler policy. It's something that myself and others have fought vehemently for, and unfortunately it's caused some tension here in the past, so it truly means a lot to hear positive words on the subject. --Proudhug 03:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) On this day... I'm not sure if your struggling to find any information for the "On this day..." feature but I'm sure I could find the UK air dates if you were. --24 Administration 19:25, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : I've actually got tons of information, I'm just lazy with updating it. But as long as I stay ahead of the current day, I'm not concerned. :) : As for the UK airdates, I hadn't planned on including them. I'm only posting the original airdates for all episodes, plus the date that the show premiered in various countries. The only sort-of exception is for Pure 24. The show aired after each second season episode on the BBC, so I tried to find airdates for all of them, but couldn't find a complete list. I basically had to guess at a bunch of them. So if you're able to confirm the second season's BBC airdates that'd be wonderful, as I could cross-check it with my "estimated" Pure 24 airdates. --Proudhug 01:20, 28 March 2007 (UTC) : Funnily enough, I can't help but notice that several other wikis, including Memory Alpha and Wookieepedia, have now added this feature. Interesting.... --Proudhug 01:58, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Comic Character Pictures I deleted that? I honestly don't remember--oh wait. I know what happened. My cousin must have got on and done stuff. I am totally sorry about that. I'm not sure how much damage he did, but I am soooooooooo soory about it. --Vinny2 19:25, 16 March 2007 (UTC) : No problem. I was just confused as to why you thought comic characters weren't worthy of a photo or something. --Proudhug 20:32, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Permission First, I want to apoloogize for my behavior. It would be great if we could just forget this ever happened. Anyway, I wanted to know if I or anyone else can start a Day 6 terrorist cell article. It would be great even though Season 6 is still progressing, we could update it weekly. What do you think? --Gangsta1542 18:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : As I've said in the past, I'm not much into categorized character lists, myself. However, you can always bring it up on Requested Pages or try it out yourself in the Sandbox. --Proudhug 01:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Arizona Did the cities in Arizona have to be mentioned in 24? I am sorry I just knew them and though the page could use the information. I won't make that mistake again, thanks for telling me! Vichy101 16:01, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, we want to archive all of the information from 24, so mixing in other stuff makes it confusing. --Proudhug 01:46, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Revelation I just found my identity when I wrote Season 4 Prequel. It was 24.174.66.18. Sorry you had to edit that profanity. I would never try to make this website a street club or whatever. You all deserve better and this site deserves to live on without intolerable language. -- Gangsta1542, 19:14 21 Feberuary 2007 (UTC) Grant Street Elementary Hi Proudhug. I re-did the school page, please tell me if that is adequate. If I have made a mistake on any of my pages, please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks Vichy101 18:18, 20 February 2007 (UTC) : I fixed it up as best I could, but it was riddled with tense changes, perspective changes, grammar and spelling errors, and inconsistencies in style. --Proudhug 20:08, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Does that mean that I made a lot of mistakes while I wrote it? I thought the page was quite good. Vichy101 16:25, 21 February 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, it was all over the board. You might want to review the Manual of Style again. --Proudhug 19:40, 21 February 2007 (UTC) NOAH So I see his name was Noah afterall. --User:Cantanarazzo : Yes, I knew his name was Noah, but as it hadn't yet been revealed, it was a spoiler. --Proudhug 16:15, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Masterminds Hi Proudhug, I was thing again that we could create a page for the masterminds of each season and their main supporters. You know, like how the Drazens crafted Day 1 and Ira Gaines was the leader of Plan A. And how Max, Alexander Trepoks and Peter Kingsley were like, the bosses. Stephan Saunders for Day 1, but Ramon Salazar was the first half villian, and Michael Amador too, and of course Nina Myers. It wouldn't inclue minor villians, like Omar or Ronnie Stark . Do you think that's a good idea? Thanks, Marie CantanarazzoCantanarazzo : Like I said last week, I'm not much into categorized character lists and such, but you're free to bring it up on Requested Pages or try it out in the Sandbox. --Proudhug 21:16, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Oops Sorry. Tony Almeida 24 18:21, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry Again, Lol. Tony Almeida 24 18:22, 6 February 2007 (UTC) : No problem. Rememeber, if you ever have questions about or problems with any of our policies, you can always feel free to bring it up in the Situation Room. --Proudhug 18:27, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Involved characters hi Proudhug it's me Marie again. I was thinking we could make a page for people who weren't involved wth any terrorist activity, but were pulled into it and died. Innocent bystanders sort of thing. I mean like, Jessie Hampton and Mark DeSalvo just in Day 1. There are many many others, but they were pulled into it and they both died. I don't know what you would call it. Thanks! Cantanarazzo : I have no idea what that would be called, or even what use it would be. It seems to me it could get very subjective, so I don't know how one would keep it factual and encyclopedic. I'm not big on character category lists at all, so you'd have to ask around of other editors on Requested Pages, or try something out yourself in the Sandbox. --Proudhug 19:59, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Cameo Hey Proudhug! It's Marie. I was just watching 24 with my friend Rachel last night and we saw Day 1 11pm-12am. At the scene where Kim Bauer was captured by the Serbs and Krugman killed, we thought that the driver looked just like Russell Crowe. Maybe it was a cameo appearence but I just wanted to see f anyone has ever seen that before. ---User:Cantanarazzo January 29 2007 7:38:12am : You mean 9pm-10pm, and no, that's not Russell Crowe. If it was, someone would know about it. --Proudhug 15:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that, I wasnt sure lol. About Anthony, I found it on the wikipedia profile for Tony. It kinda makes sense, Tony is short for Anthony, but I wouldn't have thought that they would announce it. User:Cantanarazzo] : Anthony usually is short for Tony, but not always. Anyway, it's not our policy to make assumptions --Proudhug 16:12, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry about Noah Daniels, isn't that his name? I'm confused because I was editing someone yesterday and then it said, succeeded by : Noah Daniels. I didn't make that name up and I wouldn't do that. 84.129.83.168User:Cantanarazzo Ira Gaines The problem is that most of those links, even if pages were created for them, have nothing to do with 24 in the least way. What would be the point in making them? MoChan 01:31, 26 January 2007 (UTC) : Of course they do. They have to do with Ira Gaines, silly. Plus, there's no way to know that these things won't ever have more information in the future, especially things like SEAL, U.S. Navy, Colombia, Persian Gulf, etc. Check out the Before Day 1 section for David Palmer. Most of the linked items were taken from his Fox.com profile. Most of them had no other information other than how it connected to David Palmer. Earlier this month the Season 6 profiles were added to Fox.com and it was revealed that Sandra Palmer also worked for Fidley, Barrow & Bain. --Proudhug 01:36, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Map Business The events of Day 6 7:00am-8:00am give us more insight on the nature of the subway. Can I make a map that is only based on the information given on the show? ---s- : Check out my note on the Talk:Los Angeles Subway page, if you haven't already. --Proudhug 00:15, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Alphabetizing Arab names I saw that Walid Al-Rezani was changed to be alphabetized in categories without the 'al'. I am wonderring why this was done, and should other 'al' names have the same change (Hamri Al-Assad and Nabilla Al-Jamil)? --Wydok 07:12, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Yes, they should. --Proudhug 09:08, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter how they are done in real life, it matters how it is done on the show. You will see that Hamri Al-Assad ad Walid Al-Rezani should be the spelt the way they have been. --Conspiracy Unit 09:25, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : I'm probably not qualified to argue this, as I'm normally the one advocating that The Show Is God, but I'm almost positive that you'd be in the minority as to a consensus on how this should be done. Effectively, the argument goes that the Previously on 24 is wrong. We've seen mistakes in the title cards and credits before, so unless it's consistently capitalized onscreen IN the show itself (ie. on computer screens, documents, etc.) we're best to go with what's proper in the "real world". --Proudhug 09:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Since when? Until it is shown on computer screens/documents et cetera, we should go with the best possible source, correct? At this moment, the best possible source is, as I said, the "Previously..." title cards. True? --Conspiracy Unit 10:30, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Right. Unless it contradicts conventional wisdom, such as mountains in Iowa or Andre and Alexis Drazen being born five months apart. I'm pretty sure that if we saw any of these names written on a computer screen or piece of paper in an episode, they'd have a lower-case "a". I'm sure it's already happened with several characters, I just can't cite any examples at this time. --Proudhug 13:02, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::You think: this is conjecture. Who knows if Alexis and Andre were born five months a part, or not; the way I see it, men in power typically have extra-marital flings. But until such time as we actually see the lower-case "a" we have to STICK WITH WHAT THE SHOW GIVES US. You made this clear to the person who tried to include geographical information on the Greater LA area. So yeah. When we see their names spelt that way, we rename the articles. Until that time, we keep them the way the SHOW TELLS US, which has pretty much been your motto. --Conspiracy Unit 13:18, 15 January 2007 (UTC) (NOTE: This was in actual fact, me, Conspiracy Unit. I forgot to log in.) Alexis and Andre had the same mother. The show gives their birthdates as being five months apart, as well as making Alexis the older sibling. This is simply not possible, so we must either ignore it or correct it, noting the discrepancy, either way. A Season 3 title card stated that Jack and the Salazars were all in NEW Mexico, rather than Mexico. The ending credits list Jamey's mother as Erica Farrell. Heck, an episode of Deep Space 9 was originally misspelled "Rules of Aquisition"! People mess up when typign things. It happens. Should we use common sense and correct their errors when we know they're wrong? I vote yes. --Proudhug 16:58, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Actually my question was not dealing with 'al' OR 'Al', my question was why the 'al' was removed when alphabetizing, regardless of its capitalization. Would the same thing be done with nmaes likes "de le Fuenta"? --Wydok 19:36, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Haha, I didn't even realize that we were addressing a completely different (but valid) issue. To answer your question, I think the "al" should be removed from the alphabetization because it's not really part of the last name; it's a preposition. The fact that Hamri al-Assad is nearly constantly referred to as "Assad" pretty much confirms this, I'd think. However, to read about me arguing the exact opposite point, see the page on Actor category talk page. I see worthy convention in both, but now lean towards removing prepositions when alphabetizing. --Proudhug 19:47, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : This made me laugh. :) --Wydok 00:17, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Haha, why, because I've argued both sides, or because I completely ignored your question? What's your opinion in the matter? --Proudhug 00:19, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : Because you argued both sides of the matter. I would prefer leaving the characters alphabetized under A for "al". I understand your position that it is a preposition, but at one time so was "O'", "Mac" and "Mc" in Celtic names. I will agree with whatever the consesus is, obviously. As long as we keep to a standard. --Wydok 05:23, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : People with names that start with O'/Mac/Mc don't usually drop that part of their name like Assad does. He's either "Hamri al-Assad" or he's "Assad". No one's ever going to call him "al-Assad" or "Mr. al-Assad". --Proudhug 05:44, 16 January 2007 (UTC) 24 music player Is it possible to add a music player to Wiki 24? I suggested it and I hoped it would be possible. It could feature Sean Callery's music. I think it would benefit the site greatly. Also, about my fan-fiction story. It doesn't feature any 24 characters. I feature myself but I don't think that matters. No information from 24 is in the story either. If we can't post it here then is it possible to create a Wikia for it?--JackBauer24 23:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC) : It may be possible to add music to the site, as I know Wikia now offers embedded video, however I have no idea how to do it, as I'm not overly knowledgeable in the technical aspects of MediaWiki. Feel free to look into how to do it yourself if you like, and if people like the idea, it probably won't be a problem. : Re: fan fiction. Wiki 24 is an encyclopedia of information about the show 24. While the site is an excellent source of information for fanfic, fanfic itself really doesn't have a place here. There are tons of other places on the internet that house fanfiction, however. Feel free to post your story somewhere and put a link to it in your profile. --Proudhug 01:11, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Where exactly would you suggest I post it?--JackBauer24 00:03, 24 December 2006 (UTC) : Why The Sandbox, of course! Or you can create a subpage of your user page, such as User:JackBauer24/Music player or something. --Proudhug 00:15, 24 December 2006 (UTC) I meant for the story. And if thats what you meant then how do I create a user subpage. Sorry Im new at Wikia and Wikipedia.--Jack 00:19, 24 December 2006 (UTC) : Oh, I see. I'm not a fanfic author, so I'm probably not the one you want to be asking, but a two-second Google search came up with FanFiction.net. You might have some luck there. --Proudhug 00:40, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Is it okay if it is posted on my user subpage? I just posted it there. I think you should take a look at it, it's worth reading. If that isn't ok then I'll will repost it on FanFiction.net. I hope you can leave it on here though considering everyone is a 24 fan.--Jack 00:53, 24 December 2006 (UTC) : No thanks. I have absolutely not interest in fanfic. And, considering it really has no place in a canon encyclopedia like Wiki 24, I'm sure very few people will come here to read it. Your most certainly better off posting it on something like FanFiction.net if you're interested in people reading and commenting on your work. --Proudhug 01:30, 24 December 2006 (UTC) The project I apologize for being harsh earlier, and I appreciate your polite reply. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just very frustrated and it gets my Irish up. I did look at the Teri Bauer and Chase Edmunds pages. Since the information about the two of them was correct, I felt the trivia item should have been corrected rather than deleted. Like, instead of removing the information completely, just change "one of three characters" to "one of two characters." Most of the time, I assume that if someone took the time to add a piece of information, they found it interesting. If it was interesting to them, it might be interesting to someone else. The information I moved from Every Episode Characters to Main Characters was very interesting to me, personally. And I haven't seen it elsewhere on the site. It isn't true that I don't write content. The pages listed in the table on my user page are the ones where I'm the only or major contributor. I used to write more, but I started doing other things because it stressed me out feeling like I would have to make a case for every little thing. I didn't know that you wrote anonymously or under a different name, so I'm sorry if I was mistaken. You're right, non-encyclopedic is a pet peeve of mine. An encyclopedia is a collection of articles on either all subjects or a single subject. Period. If your definition is more narrow than that, please spell it out. Otherwise, saying that non-encyclopedic information doesn't belong in an encyclopedia is just circular. It's like saying you don't like things that suck. Here's what I'm thinking: A paper encyclopedia might have a single article on 24, because space is limited. Wikipedia has a series of articles on 24, but only the big stuff: important characters, major themes. Wiki 24 is dedicated entirely to 24. There is no reason we have to follow the rules of Wikipedia or any other encyclopedia project. We can include anything and everything, as long as it's about 24. That, to me, is the entire point of creating an encyclopedia dedicated to a single TV show. I would like to see tiny triva. I would like to see more creative and analytical articles like Cubby or The Bauer-Almeida Connection. I'd like to make Wiki 24 so comprehensive that anybody can answer any question they have about the show, and learn something they didn't already know. Articles should be factual and not overly biased. It should be easy to navigate. That's how I'm defining "encyclopedia." A long time ago, I proposed that the article Government be deleted. You told me it shouldn't be deleted, it should be expanded. That changed the way I thought about the project. The References section that I asked about below is the same deal. I didn't see the need of it at first, but after using it on 24 Declassified: Veto Power, I started to like it. It's useful, it just needs to be used at the right place and time. --StBacchus 16:06, 16 November 2006 (UTC) : I did just change the "three" to two" on the Teri and Chase pages. Well, I thought I did, anyway. I simply reverted the edits, but didn't realize until later that the revert deleted the entire thing on Teri's page, so I later put it back. : I don't write anonymously or under a different name. Incidentally, the last two days were the first time in a long while I was able to actually get some content work done on the site, then I've got you telling me I never contribute. It was odd. I never said that you don't write content either, just that you've mostly done meta-work, recently. : As for what's fit for inclusion or not, I agree that if someone took the time to add a piece of information, others would probably find it intersting. However, as an admin, I do feel a responsibility to be at least a little discerning about what appears here, or at least how it appears. "Every Episode Characters" has major flaws right with the title, of course. Then the content went on to list not only characters who appeared in every episode of one season (as the title presumably meant), but characters who almost appeared in every episode of one season. It made me laugh. You're right, the information is certainly something worth noting, but I didn't feel it needed an entire page to itself, and if it does, said page needs to be completely revamped anyway. I thought that including the information on the pages of the individual characters would suffice, so I didn't see a problem in deleting "Every Episode Characters". I even provided reasons, which I rarely do, haha. --Proudhug 18:29, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :: Teri & Chase: I'm sorry, I didn't see that you restored the information since I last saw it. :: You said I am "not much of a content contributor, usually." If you now tell me you meant recently, I believe you...but I can't read your mind. I wish I could, but I can't. (-_-) :: Every Episode Characters: We aren't in disagreement about having standards on content and presentation. Standards are good, but.... ::#If the title is wrong, you can just move the article to the correct title. You yourself gave Kapoli the business for deleting a page instead of moving it. ::#If your issue was with one or two pieces of information, those can be weeded out quickly. ::#If you don't like the presentation, you can come up with a better way to do it, or even make a note for someone else to do it. ::#''Every'' detail an editor chooses to include or omit is based on their subjective opinion of its importance or interest. We note all kinds of unimportant and uninteresting things because they're numbers, like Palmer's hotel suite, phone numbers, license plates, etc. I might call that stuff non-encyclopedic trivia. Britannica wouldn't bother with it. Wikipedia would call it "cruft". If we're going to specifically not be Wikipedia and include trivial, crufty things, we have to be extra-specific about where the line is between things that go on Wiki 24 and things that do not. :: You once said, "Surely redundancy can't be a legitimate reason for deletion of an article." Well, okay. Appearances can be seen on the individual character pages, yes. But if I want to know who was in every episode of a season, I don't want to page through 550 characters to find them. It's the same reason we have Characters by groups, Main Characters, Recurring Characters, etc. The EEC information is living happily on Main Characters right now, but I'm still unclear on why Aruba can have its own article and Every Episode Characters can't. (Note: I'm not arguing for Every Episode Characters to come back. I just want to know.) --StBacchus 04:54, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::: You said I am "not much of a content contributor, usually." If you now tell me you meant recently, I believe you...but I can't read your mind. : Well, I meant currently, but that's close enough. : Re: Every Episode Characters. The bottom line is that I saw a page that A) was poorly presented, B) had a questionable need for existence (subjective, I know), and C) had a falsely presented demand for it. I made the judgement call to delete the page, rather than do an overhaul or request one. This may or may not happen again in the future, but, while I agree with nearly all of your points, I don't believe I made a wrong, or flat-out hasty decision. I'm not trying to say that this information or this kind of information isn't welcome and or useful here, but I don't feel what I did was disrespectful or counterproductive. As I said, it was a judgment call, and I apologize if it's not what you would have done. Your input is extremely valuable to me and I would expect you to point these types of things out in the future, as well. --Proudhug 05:24, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :: That's fair, and I apologize again for getting you wrong. I have a two-part philosophy on getting people to contribute. First, it has to be easy to do. Second, they have to feel like their work was worthwhile. Nobody likes to feel like they've wasted their time, which is what's implied if their edit is immediately reverted. Or maybe I'm just being oversensitive. It's been known to happen! :: The, um, "demand" for the page is a separate thing. I figure, since she could have made the page without any approval, it doesn't matter if the approval was fake. On the other hand, that kind of thing isn't cool. We could add a section to the policies on sock puppets, if you want. Or we can just keep handling it on an individual basis. My guess is, she won't be around much longer. --StBacchus 13:59, 17 November 2006 (UTC) References Are we not doing references anymore? I noticed you took them off the One Shot page. --StBacchus 03:44, 18 October 2006 (UTC) : Well, it seemed I was the only one who wanted them, and I really don't see the need myself anymore. If anyone else wants them, we can keep them, but I figure there's no need. --Proudhug 03:53, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Saugus/LA/Echo Park Did you have to remove the geographical details. I think it's necessary to have a frame of reference for locations, since they play so heavily in the show. Cymra37 21:57, 13 August 2006 (UTC) : I just left you a note on your talk page. --Proudhug 22:02, 13 August 2006 (UTC) That's cool. Actually I was looking for the manual when you left a message. Cymra37 00:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Where can I find the map from The Game you mentioned in Talk: CTU Los Angeles Building? --Cymra37 00:56, 21 August 2006 (UTC) : I mentioned two maps. The CTU map can be found on any stage where you're actually in CTU, and the L.A. map appears on the driving stages. --Proudhug 04:06, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Better? How does the appearance table text look now? --StBacchus 12:36, 14 August 2006 (UTC) : template vs. "old way": : : I don't have a screenshot of the way it just was, but it was spaced vertically about the same amount it's spaces horizontally right now. --Proudhug 12:54, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :: When is it bleeding out for people? I just tried it at 1024x768 and it still looks fine. The only resolution I have that problem with is 800x600, and anyone using that resolution is going to have tons of problems viewing most websites. --Proudhug 12:59, 14 August 2006 (UTC) We've got a computer running Linux at 1024x748. I guess the font size is bigger by default or something? I dunno, but it sure looked like hell. I just now changed the font size to .9em. It works on the Linux box. Try refreshing with F5 and tell me if it's acceptable now. --StBacchus 13:02, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Psst I put a fix for the tabs in the Situation Room. I guess I could have put it here, but whatever. I assume any admin can edit the Monobook.css.--StBacchus 08:26, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Deaded Aziz's death I know you put Aziz alive but on the 24 website in season 4 it said that Aziz was killed. Oh by the way good luck in that fun mission. Falconfan Meta-Fun! Cheers! I'm saving the best for last: updating the page with all the wiki-tricks I've been finding most useful. That, I think, will be useful for everybody. --StBacchus 01:10, 15 June 2006 (UTC) : Sweet! I always get excited to see the new stuff you come up with. --Proudhug 01:13, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Memorable Quotes Aww, you should have kept them! Not everybody is that quotable. --StBacchus 15:20, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Main Page Vandalism? Do we consider what 75.3.16.147 did on the Main Page to be vandalism? He/she deleted everything up to "Conspiracy". I don't know if it was an accident, or what, but should we at least leave a note on that IP's talk page about it? -Kapoli 21:45, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : We don't know if it was an accident or not. Since it didn't happen to 30 other pages, we need to give the person the benefit of the doubt. I know I've accidentally screwed stuff up like that. --Proudhug 21:47, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Vandalism There has been a major vandalism attack with moved pages and whatnot, please ban the user as soon as possible, its very easy to move pages and hes moving faster than I can move pages back. - Xtreme680 21:39, 6 June 2006 (UTC) : All better! :) --Proudhug 21:53, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks. Btw, is there any way to get my page normal? I'm not sure what exactly this guy does but I can't move my page back even after fixing it. O.o And I hope that I've done a good job fighting spam here. Hope I don't get carried away. >.> -WarthogDemon 01:24, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Today, the Proudhug is my e-hero. Thanks for your vigilance. How about a lock feature or a bot or something? Cymra37 01:36, 15 August 2006 (UTC) : Just in the right place at the right time. Actually, I just wasted my break at work. Oh wait, I'd've wasted it anyway. --Proudhug 01:38, 15 August 2006 (UTC) manual of style I'm not sure where should I post this as I'm new here. But I was wondering, according to the 'manual of style', all in-universe articles are written in the past tense, from the perspective of someone at an infinite point in time in the future. However I found that the article below is in the present tense: Los Angeles is located on West (Pacific) Coast in California. It is in the Los Angeles County. Los Angeles is close to Mexico. whereas, Kuala Lumpur was a city located in Malaysia. It was sixteen hours ahead of Pacific Standard Time. I'm kinda confused here. Hope someone'll clear this up for me. : The Los Angeles article needs to be changed, that's all. Feel free to do so, otherwise, I or myself can do it at some point. : Also, please sign your talk posts by either typing ~~~~ or pressing the button above the edit window. --Proudhug 06:10, 30 August 2006 (UTC) I have a question about this too, actually. Why are we assuming that all things have been destroyed in our imaginary future? Also, in the case of places, some of them have relevant IU and OOU information. In-universe, Los Angeles is where CTU is. Out of universe, Los Angeles is where the show is filmed. Shouldn't both of those things be in the Los Angeles article? --StBacchus 11:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Please contact me ASAP Hey, Proudhug. I just sent an e-mail to the address listed in the site mailing list, but I don't know if that's a working address. As soon you get this message or that one, please reply. If you're responding from the wiki, you can use . Thanks! --StBacchus 21:34, 6 November 2006 (UTC) user: EVILjbf (you asked me to drop a line) is this how to use this program? im new to editing that doesn't involve BBcode : You doing alright so far. Don't worry too much about screwing stuff up, since it's easy as pie for someone else to fix it if you do. Just be sure to click on for all kinds of useful information on editing Wiki 24. --Proudhug 17:16, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Reply To Your Message Wow, I noticed you're the Co-Founder. That's awesome. I won't post any Info then like you said. Thanks for the Welcome, Sir. Tony Almeida 24 Right, good idea. By the way, nice collection of 24. Tony Almeida 24 Sorry, didn't know Videos weren't aloud, I'm still learning. Tony Almeida 24 : No problem. We just don't want to impede on any DVD sales for Fox, by providing their products for free. --Proudhug 02:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the editing tip, I'll keep it in mind. Twentyfour mad Keiner Auf Deutsch so kein andere man kann es verstehen. Sieht mein Seit für intel. --69.133.24.51 00:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) : Come again? --Proudhug 06:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi proudhug! I can speak German, and this person asks if we could have the Wiki in German, because it is hard to understand. they also say that you can look at his sight for "intel". --User:Cantanarazzo Redirects I think they are helpful. But I wouldn't object to them being turned into disambiguation pages if there is more than one character with that name. 12.217.241.98 19:19, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I've got certainly some experience with MediaWiki software and Wikia too, but I think I've got nothing much to conribute. I am myself a huge fan of 24, but almost all that can be said is said on this Wiki. So, thanks for this great resource! Well, I can (try) to code some templates if there's need for some. And finally...a Jack Bauer fact: going to China is a part of Jack Bauer's master plan to get rid of the world's communism. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 11:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Administrator I would like to become an Administrator, I need more Power in order to help you protect the Site. Tony Almeida 24 17:46, 3 February 2007 (UTC)